Modern communications has evolved a wide variety of devices and technologies, used for linking both public and private telecommunication networks capable of communicating between various endpoint stations, such as videoconferencing (VC) rooms and desktop computers, for real-time visual communication and collaboration. Since the endpoint stations may be located in diverse places and served by a variety of different networks and telecom devices, linking these endpoints in a single real-time multimedia conferencing event can be very complex, especially in geographically dispersed commercial, educational, or governmental facilities.
Videoconferencing is a form of real-time communication across long distances with video and audio contact that may also include graphics and data exchange. Digital video transmission systems typically comprise camera, codec (coder-decoder), network access equipment, network facilities, and audio components. Various technologies established by the International Telecommunication Union standards-setting body (“ITU-T”) may be used in constructing a videoconference over ISDN (H.320), IP (H.323), and ATM (H.321) networks. The communications equipment and channels linking the multiple VC rooms are operatively connected through these telecom modules and/or networks. The physical links may include conventional telephone lines, wireless transmitters, fiber optic systems, satellites, etc. Within the network, VC technology uses several commercially available telecom devices to bridge and switch together multiple endpoints into a single videoconference. A Multipoint Control Unit (MCU) is such a device that allows more than three individual videoconference endpoint units to connect together to form a multiparty videoconference session. The MCU device uses fast switching techniques to patch the presenter's or speaker's input to the output ports representing the other participants. A router or switch is a device that connects segments of the network together to allow a continuous path for the video stream to reach all participant endpoints in the videoconference.
Because of the variety of networks and subsystems encountered in videoconferencing, the differences in standards and protocols, and the limited resource capacity of network devices and segment routes; the complexity of creating a successful videoconference using the most efficient routing through human management usually results in a low order of success. An Automated Scheduling System using specialized algorithms and modeling techniques allows for a computer system to accurately schedule and route videoconferences with the highest order of success.